<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want It All (And I Want It Now) by mourn3d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459682">I Want It All (And I Want It Now)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn3d/pseuds/mourn3d'>mourn3d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken Lover Boys [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Air Force, Airplanes, Anal Sex, Backstory, Boys Kissing, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mad Trevor, Parasites, Pining, Sex, Young Love, angry, he's really sad and upset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn3d/pseuds/mourn3d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael De Santa is a pure fucking parasite. Trevor remembers his past and how he ended up the way he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips, Trevor Philips/Brad Snider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken Lover Boys [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want It All (And I Want It Now)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helloooooo this is something that i've had saved for a while and finally decided to post! It's short (literally as always) but I feel like I actually worked hard on this so I hope this is fun for you guys to read although it's really switchy! Thanks for all of the support</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They hadn’t planned for it to be this way, for it to be escalated this way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys were best friends. They could read each other like the back of their own hands and they never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> expected anything to come out of what their friendship was because it was the 90s. Why would anything like this happen in the 90s to a couple of innocent best friends just trying to enjoy their night. A couple of innocent best friends that wanted to drink and have fun and be like any other normal twenty year olds that were around them. It wasn’t exactly their fault that things turned out the way they did, but perhaps it was fate's fault for bringing them together that fateful night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Canadian knew something just wasn’t feeling right between them when the parasite came in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Parasite</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was it? Was that what he would refer to as the love of his life? For now, yes. That was exactly what that stupid lump was. A filthy fucking parasite. What exactly was a parasite? A parasite is an organism that lives on or inside of a host organism and gets its food from or at the expense of its host. Michael Townley was a pure fucking parasite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had started his life in America with one person. One that was willing to be his friend and one that stuck like glue with him until he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>murdered.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His name was Brad Snider. A blonde boy that had the humor that most people hated. He was able to take any normal situation and turn it into a comedy show and that’s what drew Trevor to him. They grew close in a matter of days and Brad quickly learned anything and everything he wanted to know about Trevor because although Trevor </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> has issues on trusting people, he was in a vulnerable state when he met Brad and he gave up trying to shield himself away from him and him only. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was until he met </span>
  <em>
    <span>the parasite</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then he felt something deep on the inside that he had never felt for anyone before in his entire life. He felt a pang in his chest everytime those icy blue eyes laid on his own. Anytime he was offered a ride home or was given a dollar to get a drink from the vending machine. He felt different his Junior year of highschool when he finally had someone else to lean on that didn’t know every little thing about him. Though the parasite didn’t know every little thing about him, he soon would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was present whenever Trevor had caught sight of the papers for the Air Force. He saw the fire in Trevor’s eyes when he plucked a piece of paper off of the corkboard and signed his name to apply. He was there when the Canadian stood in the airport waiting for his plane to be able to head out and learn how to serve his country. But he wasn’t there whenever he was finally being evaluated. When he was taught to fly a goddamn airplane by a couple of old brutes that had told him that he was the best anyone had ever seen in a long while. And he wasn’t there whenever the redheaded woman explained to him that he would be grounded for the rest of his life thanks to the way his mind told him to react to things. He wasn’t there whenever the boy was forced to put all of his things away and hand over the green jumpsuit that had belonged to him for those long months of training. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn’t there</span>
  </em>
  <span> whenever he was hurting. Whenever he came home without a call when he came home and met Brad at his front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t there when they kissed. It was a long awaited reunion for the pair and they treated it like they were a lost married couple who had finally found each other after the war. Trevor had forced his lips against his bestfriends that night. He remembered breathing heavily against his lips when Brad had asked why he was home so early, and he remembered shoving the guy back into his trailer and slamming the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had stopped talking. Trevor headed over to the small kitchen table and grabbed the nearest bottle of liquor he saw and popped open the cap and took a swig. He knew Brad’s eyes were on him. He knew those green eyes were staring in awe at the suddenness of the kiss. Though those eyes had a look that he never gave Trevor again that night. They did a lot more than just kiss that night. Trevor was in a bad place and he definitely didn’t want the parasite to see him in this shape, so he went to the closest thing that was him and that was his second best friend, Brad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered all of the little details that night. When they both drunkenly stumbled into the cramped bedroom of the trailer. They didn’t care to even turn on the lights, Trevor dumbly tugged off his belt and jeans before he greedily grabbed and undid Brad’s. He kissed him again, though this time it was more demanding and just downright dirty. Trevor was thrusting into him after a long, honestly painful prepping session where he almost gave up losing his virginity to him. With his fingers pressed through the entrance with no help but a mix of the twos saliva that Trevor had continuously added to help in some way with the pain. It was messy. Brad was starting to lose interest until Trevor shifted himself so that his ankle wouldn’t hurt as much in the way he was kneeling over him and he brushed against a spot that he wasn’t aware of inside of Brad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard that sweet sweet sound that just felt like a harp to his ears. He pushed his fingers in against that spot and Brad had fallen apart just like that in his arms. This is how Trevor had always known it would go, but he didn’t quite understand how it would work for a guy, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>...well. He knew. He had replaced that hand and slid his member into him, and that goddamn heat and tightness was purely intoxicating. It was worse than any pill or drink he had ever taken. It was nothing but ecstasy to either of them and they really took advantage of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had gone at it for hours. Brad on his knees, his back, on top...anything you could think of they tried. Grunts and cries and shouts had filled the trailer that night. Trevor wouldn’t let up though, sure he had come around three times already he didn’t want to let go. Brad’s neck, chest and back were covered in an endless sea of bruises and red marks. Crescent shaped bloody marks had made their way to his hips and his lower back. The two were truly enjoying themselves. There were no strings attached at this moment. Just best friends passing their time with sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trevor didn’t know that the parasite had found out about their time. He had gone on and lived a happy life. He had gotten better after that night and soon tried to abandon his feelings about the Air Force and was thankful for the new gifts that he had when it came to being able to fly anything. He didn’t know that there was a traitor among them when they all laid together in a dingy motel room. He wasn’t aware he had taken a hit one night after a backstabbing best friend murderer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trevor did know that after the death of the parasite he still was able to keep in touch with Brad. He missed him dearly, and in these moments he would normally go to his side and just hug onto him. It was the things that the two did behind closed doors that he missed the most. When he could just sit in Brad’s bed and not feel like just some guy that he would fuck for a night and ditch that next morning. He liked that they could be friendly and not be </span>
  <em>
    <span>gay</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it. How they could cuddle when the nights got a little too cold and the parasite wasn’t around to lay in bed with Trevor. How they could share from the same dirty coffee mug and not worry about how it would affect them because frankly why would it affect them? There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no strings attached</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the stupid parasite wasn’t aware of that. He found out and decided that the night he found out would be the night he would bring a stripper into their shared motel room. Where he would bang her and would later find out that he slipped and accidentally got her pregnant. He panicked and proposed to the girl right then and there because he didn’t want any kid of his to grow up the way he did without a present father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The parasite had grown closer to Trevor and he hoped that Brad would drift away, but it would never happen the way he wanted because now he had a family to support and he could no longer be with the guy of his dreams that he wanted deep down for years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he got up, dusted himself off and decided enough was enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did what any parasite would do and killed whatever was there first, then scurried off to fend for itself and survive with it’s new parasite family. He left the organism that was there for the beginning to die. The organism that the parasite had grown to love was out on his knees at the world’s will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, after a parasite comes in and kills the insides of an organism it flies off to live yet another day while the host slowly fades off from existence and dies. But that just makes stories too cliche and it truly isn’t the way that this happened. For the organism faded from existence, until he found out that the parasite it had fallen in love with was still alive, and its best friend was not really alive in a prison somewhere. The parasite wouldn’t let him go and sent back letters and emails on how he loved him so much and how he missed that they could be the same thing they were many years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because that’s what parasites do. They can’t let go. Even if he begs and pleads...they never let go. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was sorta based off a roleplay that I did my FIRST Michael as. Where Brad and Trevor were lovers and Michael found out and got upset and decided to kill Brad in the end for lying and never telling him but also taking his precious T away from him.<br/>Michael was only said ONCE in this entire fic. Because he's icky and only gets to be called after a parasite. </p><p>I use tumblr a lot so if you guys would like to reach and and talk with me don't be afraid to DM me! I'm always happy to chat! @mourn3d</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>